


Little Toy Guns

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little Toy Guns-Carrie Underwood (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Toy Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Little Toy Guns-Carrie Underwood (Pandora)

Prowl stands at the door of his berthroom, his servos clutching the door tightly as the voices raise, the voices of his creators arguing. Doorwings tremble as his Carrier yells, then his Sire. He whimpers before running to his storage cubby as he hears hard pedes coming up the stairs. He trembles as the pedes come into his room, the door to the storage unit is closed and his creator looks around his room. Something wisps beside him. He glances over, his spark calming a little as he sees a small silver winged mech. Unlike his wings they are feathered and fold against the other’s back. 

“You’ll be okay,” his friend says, servo resting on his shoulder. Prowl nods and leans into the silvery mech’s form.


End file.
